Persona 5: My Other Self (Canceled)
by NickYourRoomStinks
Summary: (THIS SERIES IS CANCELLED. READ CHAPTER 4 FOR MORE INFO) Akira is a student who goes to ordinary school and has a ordinary life. That life changed when he met Akura Shuji. She goes to his school she's mysterious. She always follows Akira around, She knows what will happen in the future and she knows more about that "other world". One this for sure Akira's life is about to change.
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

**Disclaimer: Characters from The Persona Series are being used for the making of this Fanfiction. Stuff being used from the Persona Series belongs to ATLUS.**

 **You'll have to use your imagination what the Female Protagonist would look like.**

 **P.S. I may change game dialogue and a bit of change of character's personality in this fanfic.**

 **Credit:** **maxiliban - Female Protagonist Art**

Chapter: 1 Arrival

Six months ago….

Akira wakes up from a dream he had while he was on the train

"Thank you for you using this line today," Says the voice coming from the speaker.

"We will be arriving at our last stop Shibuya, Shibuya. This will be our last stop" Akira looks down and looks back at his memories of saving women.

Women: Please help me!

Akira attempted to save the women from the man. Akira's memories were still foggy to him as he couldn't remember that much what happened that day but after he saved the women, he remembered what happened after that.

Drunken Man: Damn brat I'll sue!

The man was bleeding from his head and Akira was arrested by the cops and taken into custody.

Looking back at his memories Akira got mad as he tightens his fists when remembering it. On the train, Akira heard some girls gossiping.

Gossiping Girl: Oh really? They went insane or something?

Another girl: It's true!

Gossiping Girl: "First you mean someone going crazy all of sudden? You're kidding me, aren't you? You really like that cult stuff, don't you?

As the both girls giggled. Suddenly Time stopped... Akira got up from his seat and freaked out by this, wonder what's going. He saw a blue glowing butterfly pass by, he watched go passed by. Suddenly time fixed itself and everything went back to normal. Akira signed and sat down thinking it was just his imagining things. But he couldn't get mind off what happens as Akira sat thinking. But something feels odd as Akira felt something leaning on Akira on his left shoulder. Checking his left he saw a girl leaning against him. The girl looked like she had the same frizzy hair as Akira's hair except longer, wears a Shujin School Girls Uniform and wearing the same glasses as him. She also looks like Akira's age just a bit smaller. Akira, surprised and shock to see a girl leaning onto him. Akira didn't know what to do, so he tried to wake up the mysterious girl.

"Hello?" Said Akira "Hey wake up your leaning onto me." The girl slowly wakes up and realizing where she was. "Huh!?" She said looking around in shock, then mumbling the words "So it did work…." "Um Hello?" Akira said. She looked at Akira and then also realized she was leaning on him. "Goodness!" She said quickly stopped leaning onto him. "Please forgive me for my actions…" As she blushes away in embarrassment. "It's okay" Akira calmly said, "it's nothing really." The mysterious girl face got filled with red as she looked down. "Say…" She said, "What's your name?" "Akira Kurusu." Said Akira "Oh, by the way, you look like sixteen. Are you sixteen? Akira said. "Oh yes." She said. "Akira replied saying "Oh." To her. For some reason, she got a bit shocked to hear my name and age, oddly enough. "Akura Shuji," she said. "Oh! By the way, you're going to Sojiro's house to stay there for a year yeah?" Akira surprised to hear that from her. "What the how heck did you know that?" Akira said in surprise. "Psychic" Akura joked. "Whatever," Akira responded. "Are you going there too?" "Indeed," She said. "We're reaching our destination Akira-kun, we should get going." "Right." He responded. As they both leave Akira was thinking how the hell was this girl. How does she know where I was going, is she going there too? Many questions were still not answered but it's best to leave them for now.

Akira and Akura were walking out of the station, in Shibuya trying to find their way to Sojiro's house. All of sudden a weird app was on his phone. When Akira noticed it, time stopped again. "Oh no…" Akira said, "Not again." "I wonder if Akura got effective by this as well as he looked at left (where Akura was walking from his left side) but he found out that she wasn't even with him as she just disappeared. Akira looking around for her but in the middle of in front of him, he saw blue flames coming from the crowd in front of him. Akira was scared and in shock, the blue flames were forming some sort of creature then he could saw two figures with the flames, as he soon realized the two figures was himself and Akura with a live evil smile on there's face! "What The!?-" Akira says in fear and accidentally tripping himself while in fear. Then things turn back to normal. While Akira was on the floor he noticed he scrape his right cheek. "Akira-kun!" Cried out Akura. "Are you okay!? Wait for hold still!" Akura luckily had some bandages in her back. So he put some onto Akira to cover his scrape cheek. "You're quick at thinking huh? Thanks." Said Akira

"Tell me, how did you scrape your cheek?"

Said in concern Akura.

"That's because….." Akira slowly said.

Akira's thoughts: "I really doubt she would really believe what I saw through my eyes." "Umm, I don't know...I'm just clumsy." Responded Akira. "Please be careful Akira-kun," Akura said. Akira chuckled. "You look cute when you look all nervously." Akura started to blush. "W-what?!" She replied. "Shutyourfaceyoustupidfacejerk!"

Akira laughed at her "Well anyways let's go to Sojiro's house okay?" "O-ok…." she said. As they both walked to reach their destination they finally made it. "So looks like we're going to Sojiro's house so we-" Akira said but he got cut off by Akura. "Leblanc." She said. "What?" Said Akira.

"Leblanc." She said again

"He's at Leblanc."

"Umm…..are you sure?"

"Sorry if this hurts." She suddenly grabs the arm and drags Akira.

"Hey, Akura! Where are we going!? What the heck is Leblanc?!"

She dragged Akira to Leblanc

"What was that for?!"

"Sorry Akira, but were here."

"Where exactly?"

"Leblanc." She pointed at the store's sign.

"Huh?" Akira saw the sign saying Leblanc in front of the store.

Akura: "Let's go."

Akura went inside the store leaving Akira behind

Akira: "What the!? Is she for real..? Ugh… wait up!"

The both enter Leblanc and they both see what looks like a man sitting on a chair reading a newspaper.

Man: "Oh? Well your early."

Akira and Akura: "Hello."

Man: "So you're the new kids huh? Don't need to tell me your names I already know them."

Man: "I'm Sojiro Sakura, I'm the guy who runs the store."

Sojiro: "Come I'll show where your room is."

Sojiro brings them to the store's Attic.

Sojiro: "I gave you some blankets on your bed at least. Also the attic maybe very dirty and dusty, it's up to you two to clean it up. I know you just came from the trains and all but you have to clean. I was going to clean the attic before you arrived but I didn't expect you two to come here earlier. Anyways it's up to two of you to clean this. I'll be downstairs, I have a store to run."

Sojiro walks down as the both silent "protagonist" exchange minutes of silence

Akira: "It's big…"

Akura: "You think?"

Akura: "Well considered this place is dirty we should clean this place up

Akira: "Right."

Time passes by as the two both clean the attic…

Akira: "Man I'm exhausted."

Akura: "Same."

Akira: "Akura, what time is it?"

Akura: "It's 20:59…"

Akira: "Man already? We should probably some sleep."

Akura: "Yea-"

Akura: "Wait."

Akira: "What's wrong?"

Akura: "There is only one bed...how we going to sleep?

Akira: "I'll just sleep on the couch."

Akira sat down on the couch looking very sleepy.

Akura: "Are you sure you want to sleep there?"

Akira: "I'm fine here just give me a blanket and a pillow.."

Time passes away as they both slept because of exhaustion…

Later that late night….. Akira woke up to hear a thunderstorm and heard a scream

Akira got off the sofa and surprised where the scream from. He felt something leeched onto him, arms wrapped around his waist.

Looking down Akura was holding onto him crying a little bit in fear. Akira didn't what's going on so he asked Akura why she was so scared.

Akira: "Akura? You okay?"

Akira didn't get a response but then he heard another thunderstorm.

Akura: "AHHHGH!"

Akira held Akira even more tightly as hear her sobbing a little bit.

Akira: "Is that why? You scared by the little thunderstorm?"

Akura: *Nodded*

Akura: "Umm…..I know this embarrassing but can you pleased sleep with me?" As she said in embarrassment in red.

Akira: *Smiled* "Sure."

As both lied down in one bed Akura was still a little embarrassed she had the Guts to say to Akira "Hey...Is it okay to hug you?"

Akira: "Still scared?"

Akura: *blushes* "Yes."

Akira: "Go ahead."

Akura: "Huh?"

Surprised to hear those words from Akira she ended up hugging him like a teddy bear in a suit.

Akura smiled and said, "You're so warmed…." As she began to slowly drift to sleep Akira said to her "Goodnight." Smiling back at her. They both fell asleep and Akira felt his Kindness and Charm has increased. Akira feels his bond has deepened with Akura…..

 **XXX**

What long a chapter for me. Well that ends chapter 1 I'll be making chapter 2 soon but i feel exhausted making this as this took me a day and half of my afternoon today. Hope you like this first fanfic I made, gimme your thoughts about this I'll sure look at the comment. It may not have a dark theme right now but it will kick in soon or later. But for now… I'm going to play Persona 5 and take a break. ~ Message from the author.


	2. Chapter 2 The Contract

This chapter is going to be a prologue. Not much happened in this chapter…...yet. *evil laugh* ~Message from the author.

Chapter: 2 The Contract

Akura: *gasp* *panting*

Akura looks like she have awaken and woke up in some sort of blue prison cell.

A Man's Voice: "You have lost the game."

Akura: "Huh?"

Akura got off the bench where she was sleeping and walk towards to a man with a long nose with an a assistant with him. The assistant looked like a child wearing what looks like a blue dress holding a clipboard with her.

Long Nose Man: "You have lost the game…"

Akura: "Huh?! Wait Igor what's going on!? U-uh w-where's my teammates!?"

Igor: "You have been defeated by The Holy Grill. You have lost the game."

Akura Couldn't believe it. She was shocked and had an a expressionless face and began to have depression as she looked down on the floor.

Akura: "So…...I..lost huh…...heh..heh.."

A small girl with a clipboard: " Sadly, yes. You have lost the game. But there's still a chance."

Akura: "What?" Looking up in surprise.

Igor: "Yes Indeed. You still have a chance."

Akura: "Tell me please! How can I still defeat it!?"

Igor: "This method won't defeat it, but it would help you."

Igor snapped his finger as a contract appeared in front of Akura.

Igor: "By signing this contract. This will give you one last chance to save the world. But in one condition."

Akura: "What's the condition?"

Igor: "The condition is you'll to start over again. If you don't follow, everything you did up to this point will be reseted.

Akura was got surprised and said "What do you mean "reseted"!?"

Igor: "You're contractors, Personas, all of that stuff will reset and you'll do everything from scratch.

Afterwards Akura didn't say anything as she stayed dead silent.

Igor: "Would choice will you pick? Stayed defeated as The Holy Grill takes over, or would you rather reset to get a second chance to save the world?"

Akura: "I…." She was hesitant at first but she made the ultimate decision.

Akura: "I'll… reset."

Igor: "Wisely done Akura. All you have to do is sign this contract and everything will reset to the very beginning.

Igor: "Oh I forgot to tell you, but you'll meet a counterpart of yourself."

Akura: "A counterpart?" She said as she was done signing the contract.

Igor: "Yes a counterpart."

Igor snapped his finger bringing a mirror with his force showing Akira sleeping on the subway.

Akura: "Who's that?" She said as she was a little surprised.

Igor: "The counterpart I was talking about, Akira Kurusu"

Akura: "Akira?"

Igor: "Yes he's basically you except he's a boy. He too possessed the power of the wild card just like you but he doesn't know he does yet. The boy's looks may look similar to yours but he is a counterpart of you."

Afterwards, all three people in the prison heard a ringing sound.

Igor: "Well it looks like our time is up. Farwell Akura until we meet again. Oh and please look after the boy."

Then everything slowly started to fade away in darkness including Akura herself……

Akura woke up from her dream. She yawn, and stood up.

Akura: "Huh?" She looked out of the window. It was morning and the sun was shining bright as ever.

Akura: "Oh..that's..right. I remember making a deal with Igor."

Akura: "I won't forget that day."

Akura looks to her right and sees Akira sleeping in her left side.

She smiled and kissed Akira's cheek blushing.

She started to stroke Akira's hair.

Akura: "Don't worry Akira." She giggled.

"I will protect you no matter what…"


	3. Chapter 3: The Velvet Room

Chapter: 3 The Velvet Room and The Introduction

Time passes…

Akira woken up and felt his hair being stroked. Akira looked up to see who was stroking his hair, and realized that Akura was stroking his hair. Akura noticed that Akira was awake now. She smiled and said "Good Morning."

Akira: "Huh…?" Said Akira as he was still sleepy.

Akira: "Good morning…"

Akira: "Wait a second. Why are you stroking my hair?"

Akura: "Oh…"

Akura: "That's because…"

Akira: "No it's fine….don't need to tell me if you don't want."

Akura: "Huh? Oh…" Akura is blushing once again…

Akira was about to say something but he got distracted by a smell.

Akira: "Hey is somebody cooking?"

Akura: "Yeah actually. It was me"

Akira: "Oh?"

Akura: "Yes, I made breakfast while you were asleep. You better eat it before it gets cold." She smiled.

Akira: *yawn* "Okay…" he said in a sleepy mood.

Akira got up and went downstairs and so did Akura. The two both walked down as Akira saw a lovely meal on the table. Akira sat down on one of the chairs. Preparing to eat.

Akira: "You made this?"

Akura: "Y-yes. I made it" She said nervously.

Akura: "Hope you look like it."

Akura: "...?"

Akura: "What are you waiting for? Eat it."

Akira decide to eat it and……..!?! Whats this!? This taste delicious! Akira feels like his stomach is craving for more. As Akira ended up finishing his meal very quickly.

Akura: "Woah you actually finished it quickly." She said in surprised.

Akura: "So, How was it?"

Akira: "It was pretty delicious." Said Akira as he smiled, with a big smile on his face.

Akura: "I'm glad you like it!" She said in excitement.

Akira: "By the way. Where is Sojiro?"

Akura: " Oh he went somewhere."

Akira: "Where?"

Akura: "I'm not sure, he didn't tell me."

Akura: "Oh well."

Akira: "Oh wait a second aren't we supposed to introduce ourselves to the school today?

Akura: "Huh?...Oh! How can i forgotten!? Sojiro told me to bring you to the school so we can introduce ourselves!" She said in panic.

Akura: "Quickly! Get change!" Akura quickly grabbed Akira from the arm and dragged him.

Akira: "Oh C'mon, not again!"

Time ticks away as the arrived to Shujin Academy.

Akura: "Woah look at the school it's pretty big!"

Akira: "Yeah." Akira said sarcastically.

Akura: "C'mon let's not waste time and let's go." She smiled at Akira.

Akira: "Huh?"

Akura: "Let's go silly!" She giggled as she took Akira's hand and dragged his hand like stuffed teddy bear.

Akira's thoughts: "Is she serious!? She got like so much energy to spare what the heck did she do to herself, went a club play some sort of "Kings game" with random strangers and got drunk!?"

Akira and Akura both went inside into the faculty office to talk to their new teacher and principal.

Principal: "To reiterate, just so we're clear, you Akira Kurusu will immediately be expelled if you cause any problems. Honestly, I hesitated on accepting someone like you, but there were some circumstances on our side...You might done a variety of things in hiding in your hometown but you will behave yourself here. If you're thrown out from our school, there will be no place for you to go. Keep that in mind.

Principal: "This is the teacher in charge of you two's class."

Sadayo: "I'm Sadayo Kawakami. Here's both of your student ID."

Kawakami gives Akira and Akura their student ID.

Ms. Kawakami: "Be sure to read the school rules. Any violations will send you straight to the guidance office and, if there is problems that fall into breaking the law, I won't be able to protect you."

Kawakami: "...That is your promise, yes, Principal Kobayakawa?

Principal: "Indeed, he's responsible for every actions he does"

Kawakami: *sigh* "But really though, why me…? There should've been male teachers for this."

Principal: "Oh c'mon now." He said with a sad face. "It was a sudden transfer, and your class had a opening."

Akura: "Umm, if you done explaining mind if we please leave?"

Principal: "Akura, please watch him carefully."

Kawakami: Come to the faculty office when you arrive at school tomorrow.

I'll show you to your classroom.

After the talk with Kawasaki and the Principal….

Akura: "Akira-kun…" She said in sadness.

Akura: "Akira-kun I feel bad for you, everybody treats you like you don't even belong anywhere. I'm mean I know you had a criminal record because Sojiro told me, but i don't think you're a really bad guy. After all you are very nice."

Akira: "It's okay I'm used to it by now. Also no need to call me "kun" if you don't want to."

Akura: "Oh okay."

Akura: "Let's go home."

Akira nodded as the two both took the subway and headed to Leblanc.

Upon arrival they saw Sojiro waiting for them.

Sojiro: "Yo." Sojiro greeted them

Akura: "Hey."

Sojiro: "Akira, can I borrow you for a moment."

Akura: "What are you going to do to him?"

Sojiro: "Don't worry I just wanna have a chat with him. You should probably go to sleep Akura, it's getting late."

Akura: "O-ok…"

Akura walked up to the attic, it was only Sojiro and Akira.

Sojiro: "Here I wanna give you something." *Sojiro puts down a dairy on table*

"Make sure to write it every 24/7."

Akira: "But what for?"

Sojiro: "It's because of guardians rules. I have to write what you do everyday for you. But, easiest way for me to do it is for you to write in the dairy."

Sojiro: "Must be hard huh? People must have treated you like a criminal at school? I feel you."

Sojiro: "Oh, before I forget here." *Sojiro throws a key at me which looks like the key to lock Leblanc. "You can go anytime you want to leave. Considering this old bod of mine is getting' old. He joked

Sojiro: "We'll see ya later."

Sojiro left the store and Akira saw it was getting late. So he should go to sleep. Akira feels like his bond is getting stronger doom...

Akura: "Akira?"

Akira: "Huh?"

Akira saw Akura in her pajamas looking at Akira.

Akura: "Umm, is okay to……..a-always sleep next to me in bed ?" She said as she was blushing.

Akira: "Huh, why?"

Akura: "Well you see, I don't know why but you really help me go to sleep so…."

Akira "Is that so? I swear you act like kid……" As Akira began thinking. Akira made his decision.

Akira: "Okay fine, I'll sleep with you."

Akura: *giggles* Yeah! " She said happily.

"Cmon silly let's go to sleep already!"

Akira: "Okay, okay.."

Time once again eats itself again……

Late at night….

Phone got a notification*

Akira: "...Huh?"

Akira turns on and checked out his phone and saw the red eyeball icon again.

Akira: "Huh?...I..thought I deleted it when I was walking with Akura...to Leblanc for the first time.."

Akira deleted the phone app again fall back to sleep…

...Sleep…

...Sleep…

...Sleep…

Akira felt very cold all of sudden, like he wasn't at the attic anymore. Akira slowly open his eyes to get out a heater downstairs in Leblanc. But instead he saw the walls covered in blue, it was also dark too. Akira looked around saw that he wasn't in his Attic anymore. He was in a prison cell.

Akira: "I-Is this a dream?"

A Woman's Voice: *chuckle*

Akira: "Huh?"

A Woman's voice: "So, you finally came Inmate!"

Akira look in front of cell and saw little twins that looked like children, looking right at him. Akira got up from the bench and attempted to walk but ended up tripping himself

Akira: *grunt*

Akira looked behind his leg and saw one of his leg chained down by some sort of heavy ball hooked, around his leg. Akira slowly walked in front of the twins. Akira got distracted by the twins, then Akira heard a man's voice saying "Trickster…" after he said that, He got Akira's attention. Akira then looked up and saw a Man in a suit with a long nose saying "Trickster...Welcome to the Velvet Room."

Akira: "What the….okay what's going on?!" Said Akira in panic. "H-hey! Let me out dammit!" He said Akira as he struggled with the cell door.

Twin Two: "So you've come to, Inmate."

Twin One: "The you in reality is currently fast asleep. You are only experiencing this as a dream."

Twin Two: "You're in the presence of our master. Stand up straight!

Akira was looking at the Long Nosed Man with a serious look.

Long Nosed Man: "Welcome. I am delighted to make your acquaintance.

Long Nosed Man: "This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter."

Long Nosed Man: "It is a room that only those who are bound by a contract may entered. I'm Igor the master of this place. Remember it well"

Igor: "I have summoned you because of important matter. It involves your life as well.

Akira: "LET ME THE FUCK OUT DAMMIT!!" Akira Responded in a very angry serious tone.

Twin Two: "Know your place Inmate!" She hit the cell bar and electricity came out from the baton.

Akira: "OH SHIT!" Akira said scarcely as he fell down on the ground.

Twin Two continue talking "Just who do you think you are!? Don't you know who you talking to inmate!

Igor: "Still, this is a surprise….. The state of this room reflects the state of your own heart. To think it would appear as a prison… You truly are a "prisoner" of fate. Akira got up and listen to Igor on what he has to say next. "In the near future, there is no mistakes that ruin awaits you."

Akira: "...Ruin?" Akira responded.

Igor: "Everything thing has an end after all."

Igor: "However, this is means to oppose such a fate. You must be "rehabilitated." Rehabilitated towards freedom…."

Akira: "Rehabilitated?"

Igor: *chuckle* "You may have a hard time understanding all of this at once. But, allow me to observe the path of your rehabilitation. Rehabilitation is the only way, to avoid the meaning of "ruin."

Igor: "Oh, pardon me for not introducing you to the others. To your right is Caroline to your left is Justine. They serve as wardens here."

Caroline: "Hmph, try and struggle as hard as you like."

Justine: "The duty of wardens is to protect inmates. We are also your collaborators….That is if you remain obedient."

Igor: "I'll explain their roles later at another occasion.

Igor: "Our time is almost out. Try and get to understand this place as the best you can."

Igor: "We will surely meet again, eventually…

Everyone in the prison heard a ringing sound that sounds like an alarm clock

Caroline: "Huh? Time is up, Inmate. Get lost!"

Akira: "Wait a second! I'm not done here!" Akira yelled as everything started to slowly faded……..

Time: 6:44AM

Akira is still sleeping but Akura seems to be awake.

Akura: *giggles*

Akura started to whisper something into Akira while he was sleeping.

Akura: "It's time, sweetie …..For the "Awakening." She smiled and began to stroke Akira's Hair again….

OOOOH I'm excited. Can't wait to make the next chapter! Welp if you played Persona 5 before, you'll probably know what the next chapter is going to be as Akura quoted "Awakening." So you'll know what the next chapter is going to be. Anyways thanks for reading this fanfic so far. I'll try to make better chapters as the best I can. "Take your time." ~Message from the Author (ThatsMySentrySpot)


	4. (WIP, CANCELLED) Chapter 4: Awakening

ATTENTION: I'll be canceling this fanfic's continuous from now on. I might someday return and this and make chapters or something, but now I don't really feel make more chapters anymore. Series. Cancel. If any of you guys want lead to continue this series, just PM me. But for now this is officially cancelled. I'll show you my unfinished chapter 4., if you wandered what chapter 4 was going to be. Why you may ask? Because I can. ~Message from the Author. (Updated at (06/3/2017)

This chapter I'll be trying those character POV stuff. The reason why is because, I thought it would be better in fanfics. I'm going to try out this chapter, but if you don't like I'll stop doing so. ~ Message from the Author (ThatsMySentrySpot)

Chapter: 4 Awakening

Akura: "Akira?"

Akura: "Akira?"

Akura: "Akira!"

Akira: "Huh?"

Akira slowly opens his eyelids to see Akura's face right in front him.

Akira: "Akura? What do you want?" *yawn*

Akura: "Did you forget? We have school today silly~" She smiled.

Akira: "Well you seemed always activated."

Akura: "C'mon." Akura poked Akira's cheek to wake him up "We have school, get up please."

Akira Gets up from the bed and goes to get prepared for school.

Akira's PoV

I went downstairs and saw Sojiro with a curry on the table.

Akira: "Is this for me?"

Sojiro: "Oh the curry? Yep it is."

Akira: "Did Akura eat?"

Sojiro: "Yep. She told me she already eaten, so it's fine."

I decided to sit in front Sojiro and began eating the curry…..!? This taste delicious! It has some sort of taste to it that makes it very delicious as I was finished the curry.

Akira: "Thanks for the meal. It was very delicious.

Sojiro: *Smirks* "Thanks, I'm surprised that some kids do have manners."

Sojiro: "You should get going now. If don't hurry you'll be late."

I nodded and went outside where Akura was waiting for me.

Akura: "Oh Akira!" She said.

Akura: "Ready to go to school?"

Akira: "Yeah."

Akura: "Sweet! Let's go."

As me and Akura took the subway to go to School. On the way we both noticed it started raining outside of the subway. We quickly ran and found a store with a roof that could protect us from the rain.

Akura: "Huh? It's raining?" She said. "Hey Akira did you brought an umbrella with you?

Akira: "Nope."

Akura: "Shoot."

Akura: "Man how am I supposed go to school now? I'll get soaked."

Akura seems to hate the rain. But maybe I'll be a gentleman this time, if I do then I'll probably can get my Kindness increased as well…

I started to take off my suit and used my uniform suit to shield Akura from the rain.

Akura: "Huh?"

She looked at me and noticed I was shielding her from the rain.

Akura: "Akira why are you doing that? Aren't you too going to get wet?"

Akira: "C'mon, I care about. You're my friend after all."

Akura: "Thanks, you're far too kind. But no thanks." She smiled while she blushed.

I put back my uniform suit on again. But I feel like my kindness has increased.

Akura: "We will just wait until the rain dries out."

Akura: "So let's just chill outside of this store, while the store roof protects us."

Akira: "Okay then."

As we waited, I decided check my phone to check the time. But then, the red eyeball app appear again. Didn't I already deleted it?

Switching PoV with Akura.

Akira signed. He looked like he was tired of doing something all the time on his phone. But I know what it is. But then I saw a girl in a hoodie running at us to take shelter. As she stood right next to Akira. She looks familiar…..wait a second. It's her! An-

A Man's Voice: "Hello there."

As I got a little startled. I turned around and saw a Man in a car. Oh, I know who are you abusive sexual bastard.

Man: "You wanna ride with me? You're gonna going to be late for school."

Girl: "Sure, thank you."

As she started to enter the car, the man asked Akira if he wants a ride with him

Akira: "Oh? Umm nah." Akira decline in a shy way. But I'm surprise that he didn't notice me or even her...

Man: "Suit yourself."

As the man drives off. A vulgar boy comes running to try and get a ride with the guy in the car. But the man has already drives off.

Vulgar Boy: "Damn! Effin' pervy teacher."

Akira: "Pervy teacher?"

The vulgar boy turned around looked at the both us.

Vulgar Boy: "Who are you? You trying to sold me out to Kamoshida?"

Akira: "Kamoshida?"

Vulgar Boy: "What? In that car just now was Kamoshida."

Vulgar Boy: "Who doesn't think he is, king of castle? Don't you agree?"

Akura: "What castle?" I joked.

Vulgar Boy: "No I mean


End file.
